


By the Fire

by goodgolly



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Beardneto, Couch Cuddles, Erik Lehnsherr in Love, F/M, Fanart, Female Character of Color, Fireplaces, Gentle Kissing, Happy Holidays everybody!, Injury, Interracial Relationship, Madeleine has a size kink, Possessive Erik Lehnsherr, Protective Erik Lehnsherr, Size Difference, The pj equal of men in gray sweatpants, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodgolly/pseuds/goodgolly
Summary: For Subtilior, merry Christmas :)
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Magda (X-Men)
Kudos: 58





	By the Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Subtilior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtilior/gifts).



> Happy Holidays! I do not celebrate, but this season makes me so happy! A very merry Christmas to Subtilior :) Here is a re-draw of a request made a long time ago. "9 11 10 Erik / Madeleine, kissing + Madeleine in Erik's lap". (Madeleine is the name of Erik's canon wife Magda in 9 verse.) I hope it's ok! 
> 
> ilu! Pls be safe and warm!
> 
> (Right click open in new tab for full view.)
> 
> Here is [Nine Eleven Ten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/252402/chapters/391601), by [Subtilior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtilior/profile). Please go go go read!

100% crop

Smooches!! no mistletoe required


End file.
